


Skin

by GalaxyInMyMind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyInMyMind/pseuds/GalaxyInMyMind
Summary: She has seen his markings a hundred times, but she'll never tire of them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet moment between two of my OCs, Johanna 'Jo' Price, and her klyntar lover Nhyus. I have plans to maybe post more about them, I just have to organize it all.

Beautiful she thinks looking in the full length mirror, a warm sort of flush fills her chest. Something not her own, but then, she's used to that these days. Her body hasn't been solely her own in a long time, and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

Gently she traces the glowing spots on her collarbone almost reverently, her hand drifting down to the ochre stripes along her ribs, over their slightly raised texture. She shivers, except she's not shivering. It's him, he clenches around her in a pleased sort of way and it reminds her of a hug. 

He is truly a marvel, his colours and markings a map of his life. Of where he has travelled and with whom. 

She turns and sees something new, speckles across the shoulders and down his chest. They're the same colour of all his markings, but the pattern is familiar. It's the same as her own freckles, her mark on his flesh. A mark as all his hosts will leave, given enough time and a strong bond. That warm flush is back. She smiles.

He sinks back into her, white and ochre giving way to peach and cream. 

Beautiful, he thinks. A white tendril caresses across her bare chest, she gets the feeling he is trying to map her skin and all it's marks. A constellation he says without speaking, more a rogue thought then anything else. After a moment he curls around her shoulders. Her hair shifts with him and tickles, she shudders. Where he touches he warms, and she sighs. She is home.


End file.
